With development of digital technologies, and with further development of smartphones and abundant accessories thereof, wearable devices, and the smart hardware industry, every individual and every family are possessing more digital devices. In addition, with development of Internet of Things technologies, mass devices that were not networked before are being networked gradually. In face with mass devices, people are faced with great management and data backup challenges.
Current data backup technologies are implemented by using a cloud synchronization technology. Content that can be synchronized by using the cloud technology includes music, videos, television programs, Apps, purchase histories of books, photos and videos in a “camera film”, App data, a home screen and App arrangement, iMessage, Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) information, and ringtones. A synchronization technology that can be implemented at present backs up limited data content due to restrictions on synchronization bandwidth and synchronization data formats.